Payback
by shokolatte
Summary: Mikan was friends with Aoi but then dumps her. When Mikan comes back asking for forgiveness with the ulterior motive to tie herself to Natsume, will Aoi have the confidence to stand up to her? Or will she succumb to the demand for help?


hey. i'm back from a pretty long break. i tend not to write during the summer break. i mean, it's for relaxing right? and then school started and the mountain of hw got to me. it's taking a while to get used to. and then, i lost somebody close to me. so, that made me too depressed to write. i've finished this story for a while now. i just never got to update it because my comp hates fanfiction apparently and refuses to let me on. this is a new writing style of mine, wondering how its working. anyways, enough bout my boring stories bout my stories.

Disclaimer: Own Gakuen Alice I do not.

* * *

Aoi sniffled as she curled up under the Sakura tree. Hot burning sensations threatened to spill, forcing her to close her eyes. Her chest felt heavy yet empty and hollow at the same time.

_How could _she_ do this to me?_

She hugged herself tighter, as if to protect herself from any painful memories, but they leaked through the defenses anyways.

_I was always a nobody until _she_ came along, turning my antisocial life upside down completely._

The distressed girl held back her tears and sobs. She lifted her red, stained face to the limitless night. Stars twinkled above as if winking down to the "perfect" world below them. But it wasn't perfect; in fact, it was far from it.

_It was _her_ that held my world together. Without that sticky glue, my perfect world was shredded apart, its remains scattered through the wind to lands far away. _

The moon was full and shone brightly that night. Crickets chirped, and frogs croaked in the distance.

_I wish _she_ never came. I wish I never rose socially. I wish I was still a nobody. That way, it wouldn't hurt this much._

With that thought Aoi couldn't hold back her sorrow. She let the tears fall, streams of salty memories streaking down her pain stricken face.

She_ was always the popular one. _She_ made me feel special. _She_ was the only one I could look up to, the one I turned to in times of despair. Now, _she's_ gone. Why?_

Aoi's sobs racked her body painfully, spasms of agony occasionally causing her heart to ache, both physically and mentally. She looked past the trees, past the clouds, past the lake, past the huge elements of nature, and saw what she was looking for, what had caught her eye a few moments ago, a lone leaf swaying on a branch, on the verge of collapse.

_In a way, I'm like that leaf, alone and barely hanging on. It was as if _she_ was the spring season and without spring came fall and winter, where foliage withers, shrivels, and floats away to places unknown._

The brown, tiny leaf's stem was attached to its mother by a single strand of xylem. Meanwhile, the wind cruelly swept by, trying to knock out the victim, but it still stood there, barely, a futile attempt to remain strong and proud.

_Life is cruel with no mercy. It continues to go by, not caring whether the people are able to catch it or not, like a continuous current, destined to flow forever and ever. I'm losing the fight to life. I can't take it anymore. _

After moments of struggling, the poor, withered piece of nature lost the battle, releasing its hold to life, agreeing to be swept away to wherever the wind wishes. The breeze came and caressed Aoi's cheeks gently, like warm fingers attempting to soothe her. To Hyuuga, it was all an act.

_Life is an act, hiding its cruel true self behind a sweet innocent mask. It fooled many people, including me and now I face the consequences. All things considered beautiful end up hiding an evil inner nature, revealed to only those who suffered enough to see the truth._

Aoi watched the leaf travel into the distance, leaving her. She followed it until it was only a miniscule speck in the distance. Her cries gradually ceased. Deciding it was time to return to her room, she got up, dusted her skirt and trudged off towards the direction of her house.

_Poor leaf. Now, where did I put that letter?_

Aoi found the strawberry-scented, pink letter crumpled and buried under a pile of useless junk in her drawer. Old letters, rubber bands, and a musty half-eaten corn beef sandwich hid the envelope from sight and washed out the sweet, fruity scent. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed lightly.

_Awww. Too bad it doesn't smell good anymore._

She slowly unfolded the message and began to read with a heavy heart and teary eyes.

_Dear,_

_I'm moving to Hokkaido with your brother. Don't contact us. I never want to hear from you again._

_-Mikan_

The tears came in gushing waterfalls of misery. She couldn't even understand why Mikan would do this to her. It still remains unclear to her to this moment. Aoi had received the figurative bomb mere hours ago during high noon in a colorful envelope addressed to her.

_High noon. It seems like the brightest part of the day. I used to think so, too. But no more. This major piece of heart wrenching truth has opened my eyes to the "real world". I still don't get why people still use that term. Air quotations are always needed. _

As time passed, Aoi soon moved on from her painful loss of a supposed best friend. She made new friends, had more fun, but never completely forgot about Mikan, who was probably her first "true" friend, and the despair that came with the thought.

_Damn her. Who does she think she is? Who does she think I am? Some piece of trash? Something she can just casually toss away after its used up? I'm not. I'm not some worthless human being. I'm more than that. I'm Aoi Hyuuga. I'm my own person. I stay true to myself and only myself. Nobody else can tell me what I am and what I'm not. _

Her pain was quickly replaced with an undying flame of rage. The anger racked her body, occasional spasms occurring. She vowed to herself.

_Screw her. I'm over it. She's the trash here. I don't need her. _

With that thought, all regrets of her lost friend dissipated.

…

A few months later, who would come to her front door and ring the doorbell? Aoi turned the knob, oblivious to the person behind the door waiting for her. She pulled the door back.

…

Aoi's eyes immediately hardened, with an evil gleam. Her mouth tightened and curled up menacingly.

_How dare she show up._

Mikan stood on the other side, smiling sweetly, looking innocent and completely unaware of the hate waves directed towards her, "Hi hi."

_Go away._

Without another moment's hesitation, the younger Hyuuga slammed the door in Sakura's face. Mikan's expression changed. It went from a sickly sweet to an annoyed irked state. She furiously pounded on the door, "Aoi. Let me in. Now."

_My gosh. What the hell does she want?_

Aoi yanked the door open and spat, "What do you want?"

_Yea, that's right bitch. I'm talking to you._

"I need to talk to you, dear." Mikan pushed the door further in and strutted into Aoi's house, her only safe haven and place of privacy, and sat on the couch.

_About what?_

"Get off my couch," the owner of the house snarled, "How dare you strut in here like you're some famous celebrity? What do you expect me to do? Fall to my knees, cry, and beg you to take me back?"

_Go to hell. _

"Certainly, but that's not what I'm here for," Mikan grinned, "Now dear, sit. We need to talk."

_Quit calling me dear. _

"What bout?"

_Why are you here?_

"About your brother, who dumped my ass like I was some used up trash," Mikan's smile faded, "So dear, have you talked to him lately?"

_Shut up._

Aoi shook her head. Mikan didn't believe her, "Well, I need your help to get him back. Without him, I'm basically some homeless person. Please dear? You're the only one I can think of to help me in this desperate time of need."

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _

"Quit calling me dear!" Aoi lost her control and began sputtering angrily, "If you don't remember, I'm not your friend anymore. _You_ dumped _my_ ass some time ago. Why should I help you? Get out of my house. I don't care if you're poor! Go crawl out on the sidewalk and die for all I care!"

_Go to hell._

Mikan smiled again, "Awww, come on, Aoi. You don't mean that."

_Hell yea, I do. _

"Get out. Now." Aoi hissed, "Before I force you to."

_Don't make me kill you._

Mikan chuckled.

_You asked for it._

Aoi disappeared into the kitchen for a short while, before emerging with a gleaming knife. Her crimson eyes blazed a murderous red, as she lifted up the kitchen tool, with an evil smirk.

_Now get out._

Mikan's body tensed at the sight. Fear had taken its hold on her, scraping its icy claws through her heart. It thumped wildly, threatening to jump out. But she still tried to negotiate after a minute of catching her breath, "Dear. You don't want to do that. Do you want to be a killer? I know you're not like this."

_Shut up. Quit talking. How would you know me? You don't know zilch. _

"Aoi, dear. Please don't do this," She changed tactics and began pleading, "You don't want to do this. Think of what your brother would think. Think of how the police will do."

_Be silent._

"Be silent, my dear," Aoi mocked before doing what she should have done months ago.

_That'll teach her._

…

…

…

Aoi slammed the door, breaking off all connections with Mikan. Sakura stood outside the door, still stunned and quite frightened. She dropped her head as tears trickled down her cheeks. She turned around and walked away from the house.

* * *

AHAHAHHA. Some of you thought I was going to kill of Mikan, no? Well maybe you would if you knew me. The killings are for another fanfic though, other than Killer Among Us. Because that one doesnt describe the murdering. i'm not really happy with how this story turned out. but it's probably the best i could make it for now.

Rant on Fat Mimes:  
Not that I have anything against mimes. I think it's so cool how they can make things seem so real and not use any words. But the question just came into my mind. I've never seen a fat mime, or heard of one, for that matter. Originally, this rant was going to be on adults falling down but I couldn't find a lot to talk about it and I kept going off track. Back to mimes. I dont really get for the reason they dress either. Black and white face, black and white striped shirt, and a black buret. The whole black and white thing helps them stand out, I guess, seeing how people usually dress up in several colors nowadays. If you ever hear of or see a fat mime, please let me know. I would like to know if there are any. It seems that the stereotype for mimes is that they are pretty skinny. I suppose there must be a fat mime somehwere in this world, he or she is just unknown to me, then, sadly.

"Bacon is like a little hug from god."

:p So true. Except maybe for vegetarians or vegans because they probably haven't tasted the fatty goodeness in either... never or a long time.


End file.
